


I miss you

by dragonskin



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Phone Calls, Post-Civil War (Marvel), kind of?, that flip phone, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonskin/pseuds/dragonskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets an unexpected phone call</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble, first piece for this fandom so sorry if its trash!! Written from the prompt 'Actually... i just miss you'

Tony had definitely not been keeping that god awful flip-phone on him at all times, and even if he had it’d be because Steve was missing with half the team and they’d need to reach him if they got into any trouble, not because he misses Steve. He was still furious with him, keeping the fact his parent’s were assassinated from him was indefensible. Steve betrayed Tony. The man that held him in his sleep, the man whom he told his darkest secrets to, the man he let down his walls for, the man he loves. Steve had hurt him; stabbed him the the back and only returning to pour salt into his wound and Tony did not miss him. 

When the phone began to ring one evening, Tony was working on his suit in his workshop. The familiar sound causing his heart to beat fast in his chest. He hadn’t slept in over 48 hours and was only awake due to the overabundant amount of caffeine in his system. He had half a mind not to even pick up but his curiosity got the better of him.

“.....”

There was nothing but silence for a minute, Tony was just about to hang up when Steve’s voice interrupted him. “Tony” He breathed, his voice shaky, barely above a whisper. 

“Steve” Tony answered sounding far to much like a wife seeing her husband after he got back from the army for his liking. “What is it?”

“ I- you never called”

“I’m still mad at you”

“I know!” He said quickly. “ and you have every right to be”

“What do you want” Tony sighed, Steve’s voice was bringing back memories he didn’t want to think about. Memories of when they were happy together, memories that he’d rather forget so it’d be easier to hate Steve, but nothing was ever easy for Tony.

“There’s uh trouble... yeah. Big trouble with uh... with the team”

“what? Trouble? What kind of trouble? Is Wanda okay? Is she hurt? Did Clint so something stupid? Oh God Clint’s hurt isn’t he?” Tony’s mind began to wonder to every dark corner. This team is his family, a dysfunctional family yes, but his family none the less. He doesn’t know how he’d live with himself if something ever happened to them.

“No no! Nothing like that” Steve took a deep breath. “its-uh... Actually i just miss you”

oh Tony thought to himself. 

“I miss you too”

So maybe Tony did miss Steve. A little


End file.
